The present invention relates to fashion accessories. Fashion accessories enhance or individualize appearance of a person, their clothing, or other items. What is needed is a low cost fashion accessory which is easy to manufacture and which can be used and re-used in a variety of ways.
Therefore it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a fashion accessory.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a fashion accessory which may be used to accessorize shoes, sandals, flip-flops, hair headbands, purses, bags, and other items.
It is a still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a fashion accessory which is easily attached and easily removed and reused.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a fashion accessory which can be low cost and easy to manufacture.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.